Winner at a Losing Game
by bleadgirl123
Summary: After inviting Ace to the Basherball game, Rev starts to develop feelings for Ace and as time progresses will Rev ever tell him how he really feels? Or just loose him while trying? WARNING: This contains SLASH. I ship all LU ships but I wish there were more fics of different ships in this show, so I made a Rev/Ace fic with a hint of Lexi/Tech. Read & Review plz 3


"Another job well done Loonatics,  
you all stopped the criminals from stealing  
the most precious jewels this city has.  
Well done."

"Well Zadaliva it's no biggie, just another  
day in the job."

"Well keep it up, I expect you all to rest  
up for tomorrow, Zadaliva out."

The hologram of the team's boss had soon vanished after her message had been sent. Ace, the leader of The Loonatics got up from his seat. It had been a slow week from them which was oddly off, but it's just another day in Acmetropolis; the team does the job, defend the city and put the bad guys in jail. "Man I'm starving." Ace yawns as he stretched his arms out.  
"Oh!-I-can-go-fetch-us-a-box-no-wait-two-boxes-of-pizza-for-you-guys-or-maybe-three-or-four-or-five-even-depending-if-slam-eats-all-the-food-before-we-do." Rev rambled on, he was the youngest of the group and as a matter of fact a roadrunner. Ace grins at Rev and nods "Sure Rev, buy us two boxes and..." He paused. "Three for Slam, you know how he gets when he's hungry."  
Rev nods and gave the leader a salute before he dashed out of the room.

Once the road runner was away, Ace walks towards the couch and turns on the television using the remote controller that was sitting beside him. The first thing he saw was the news reporting at what happened earlier today, Ace let's out another yawned knowing he was a little tired after the job. One of his ears perked up hearing the door open, the leader turned to see it was his other team members Lexi, Tech, Slam, and Duck.  
"Man what a hard day, I'm starved." Lexi said.  
"I could eat." Tech replies. "Hey Ace want me to order some pizza?"  
The bunny chuckled. "I already had Rev run out to get some so don't worry."  
The rest of the team nodded and waited in the kitchen for Rev to return, it was only a matter of seconds before the red roadrunner dashed his way with the pizza boxes.  
"And-I'm-back-everybody-with-some-delicious-pizza-for-your-hungry-hungry-stomachs-though-I-wonder-if-pizza-is-a-food-or-a-vegetable-I-think-it's-a-food-since-"  
"Ha-ha Alright Rev baby that's enough chatter, let's dig in already before my stomach eats itself" Ace cuts Rev off before the bird could go on with his fast chattering. Rev blushed with embarrassment and nods at his leader; he reached out to grab a slice to eat. But before the red bird could take a bite of his  
slice of pizza he couldn't stop looking at the yellow rabbit, he was standing next to the Tasmanian devil Slam, who was practically eating a box full of pizza and with the box itself even. Rev's mind had drifted away from reality, he had always seen Ace in a different angle than just a "friend" or "teammate"; Ace was great leader and person. His smile really brightens the team when the bad days hit them and his plans and skills always lead The Loonatics to victory when the criminal was defeated, without Ace well the team wouldn't have made it for this long.

For some reason Rev always wondered if Ace ever saw him differently, the thought had always crossed his head every time he looked at the leader. He was always very scared to admit to Ace because of the fear that he might get disgusted by him or even hate him; but knowing Ace for a long time he was too nice and loyal to even think he'd do something like that.  
"Hey Rev? Rev? Buddy can you hear me?"

Tech went along to shake the bird for his previous thinking; Rev shakes his head and immediately shouts  
"NO!" The whole team had puzzled and confused looks, but once Rev processed on what was going on he nervously smiled.  
"Uh-so-sorry-about-that-guys-I-guess-I-was-lost-in-thought-so-uh-what-were-we-doing?"  
Ace looks at Slam then turns to say "Uh I was just going to say that you dropped your slice."  
Blinking in confusion, Rev looked on the floor to see that Ace was right; his slice was on the floor making the bird wanting to slap himself across the face for being so stupid "Sorry." Was all he could say.  
"Hey it's alright buddy, you seem to have something on your mind. Want to share it with the rest of us?"  
Rev smiled a little knowing how understanding Ace can be with him sometimes but he then panicked a little at the last question. The roadrunner couldn't possibly tell the others or even Ace that he was thinking of his crush on the leader. He had to think of a way out and fast.

"I'd-love-to-tell-you-all-but-I-uh-I-forgot-to-help-uh." He turned to the green coyote next to him then thought of an excuse. "I-was-going-to-help-Tech-with-one-of-his-machine-stuff!-Uh-right-Tech?"  
Tech himself was right now confused. "Wait, What? No you-"  
Rev slapped his hand over Tech's mouth to keep him quiet. "Oh-he's-just-joking-around-haha-you-know-how-funny-Tech-is-right?-Going-on-about-me-not-being-allowed-to-help-him-and-stuff-hahaha-you-are-so-funny-Tech-but-come-on-let's-get-this-invention-thin-done-already!" Rev quickly pulled Tech and himself out of the kitchen and dashed into the scientist's lab.  
"That-was-a-close-one." Rev exclaimed as he sighed in relief. His attention then averted to Tech, who was crossing his arms demanding an explanation.  
"Look-Tech-I-don't-want-you-to-be-mad-or-even-weirded-out-by-  
me-If-I-told-you-what's-been-going-on-about-me-but-"  
"I know you _**like**_ Ace."

"AH-HA!-See-I-knew-you-wouldn't-" Rev's word stopped his words at that  
moment when his head processed on what the coyote said. He knew.  
"How-did-you-know?" He asked.  
"I had a few hints." Tech replied.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Hey Tech! Those were some nice weapons you invented  
for those criminals out there. Great work"  
Ace walked inside Tech's lab after another successful mission. The bunny  
gave his friend a thumbs up which made Tech smirk.  
"Thanks Ace, it's all in a day's work."_

 _Just when the leader was about to reply back he heard  
a small thud behind him. Ace and Tech all turned to see Rev  
cursing at himself when he had dropped something near  
him. It wasn't long before the roadrunner looks up to see the two  
looking directly at him, both with confused looks._

" _Oh-sorry-to-uh-interrupt-but-I-was-just-walking-by-and-uh-  
I-was-uh-" He was lost at words when his face turned deep red.  
"_ _ **I-GOTTA-GO**_ _!"  
With that Rev ran out of Tech's lab faster than he usually  
runs._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"And after you ran away Ace turned to me and  
said that you might have a crush on me."  
Tech finally said as he leans back against his chair, Rev sat beside him. He was now  
then remembering back when that incident happened, he groans as he covers his  
face with both his hands.  
"Oh-it's-no-wonder-why-he-must've-thought-that!" He whined.  
"He-must-think-I-like-you-and-maybe-he-did-like-me-but-after  
this-he-must've-moved-on-and-he-lost-interest-in-me-because-of-my-stupid-mistake!"  
Rev shouts as he threw his arms out in the air and starts panicking.

"Easy there Rev. Ace is oblivious when it comes to this kind of stuff, and you  
know it." The coyote's voice was soft, which made Rev calm down a bit. He nods and  
take a few deep breaths. Tech then spoke again.  
"But why were you spying on us in the first place?"

It was that moment where Rev had to remember what happened after that incident. He actually remembered it like it was yesterday. After their successful mission, Rev was in his room making a card for the bunny. It was a 'Thank you' card for all the things Ace did for this team, all his support and leadership. Rev wanted this card to be perfect from start to finish, Lexi helped him with a few things since she and Ace were always close to each other. The female bunny was very supportive with his crush on the yellow bunny, she gave Rev some advice and some tips on getting Ace's attention. Lexi herself had a crush on him since they began working together until she saw Ace no more than a brother. Rev remembered what Lexi's word of advice were.

" _Trust me Rev, this guy is as_ _oblivious_ _as he is attractive."_

He was really nervous to give the card to him now, but knew he had to work up the courage to confess his feelings to him at some point before he finds another. It was on that day of their mission he wanted to give Ace his card until he was talking to Tech and congratulating him on their mission. Rev didn't know why but he left a little jealous every time Ace complements one of the others on a job well done in their missions. Which is what caused him to loose complete focus and he accidentally dropped one of Tech's inventions to the floor. He goes to pick it up and that's when everything else had happened.

"I-wanted-to-give-him-a-card-that-I-made-for-him-but-I-was-just-so-  
nervous-to-give-it-to-him-and-when-I-saw-you-and-Tech-talking-I-was-a-little-  
jealous-and-and-I-didn't-know-why-but-I-was-Tech-even-though-there-was-nothing-going-  
on-between-you-two!"

Tech listened to every word the roadrunner was throwing at him, he nods and chuckled a little.  
"Yeah, It's a little unusual to be jealous at something that nothing was  
happening Rev. But this just means that your feelings are getting out of  
hand since you've been keeping them hidden for so long, it's only best if you talk to Ace  
alone and confess to him sometime soon."  
Tech didn't like to see one of his friends struggle with something like this, he was  
always there for his teammates whenever they needed him for some emotional advice. After all he was a victim by some emotional issues in the past. Rev looks down at his feet as he thought about the coyote's word of advice, a few seconds later Rev looks up at his friend with a determined look and stands up from his seat. "Your-right-Tech-if-I-don't-do-something-now-it'll-only-get-worse!" He said.  
"I'm-going-to-tell-Ace-how-I-feel-right-now!"

There was a long pause, Tech stayed in his chair for a few seconds  
and Rev was still standing there. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, are you going to do it now?"  
Pause.  
The roadrunner sighed in defeat. "No."  
Tech stands up and walks over next to Rev, he puts on hand on  
his shoulder with a smile. "Look bud, it doesn't have to be exactly  
now, but when you're ready to confess to him. Do it."

Tech then pats his friend's shoulder and walks out of his lab to give Rev some  
time to think about his decision. Rev looks down at the floor, he gave a  
frustrated groan as he shook his head.  
"Who-am-I-kidding?-I-can't-do-it!-I'll-never-get-the-chance-  
to-tell-Ace-how-I-feel."  
He closed his eyes,sighing sadly.

"Tell me what?"

Rev's heart skipped a beat when he heard a familiar voice behind him. It was Ace.

 **Author's note: This is like my first story ever hahah, How did I do? Okay?**

 **Well I'd love to hear from you guys.**

 **And yeah as you could tell I see Ac/Lexi as bros tbh. I thought they were**

 **brother and sister because of their last name tbh XD but they are cute tho**

 **and I was getting sick of all the Ace/Lexi stories out there so im gonna give you guys**

 **something "different" haha. I'd love to read your reviews and opinions on this sotry. If you have any**

 **suggestions for me I'd love to hear! Bc honestly I suck at stories haha.**

 **So Yeah Stay tuned for more! Follow and leave a review thanks!  
-BG123**


End file.
